


Уроки поцелуев

by vslvsct



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vslvsct/pseuds/vslvsct
Summary: — Это не нормально, что мой самый лучший в мире друг, которому, кстати, уже 20, еще никогда не целовался, — решительно прервал его Баки. — Стив, нам надо это исправить. Я знаю, что я — не девушка и тем более не красавчик, но я могу показать тебе, что делать, чтобы, когда в следующий раз пойдешь на свидание, ты был бы чуточку увереннее в себе, хорошо?Стив закрыл глаза. Его голос дрогнул, когда он произнес: "Хорошо, Баки. Если ты этого хочешь".(В 40-х в Бруклине Баки осознает, что его лучший друг - Стив ни разу ни с кем не целовался. Баки, как хороший товарищ, решает дать ему несколько уроков)





	Уроки поцелуев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kissing Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470486) by [Charlotte_Stant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Stant/pseuds/Charlotte_Stant). 



> Бета: https://ficbook.net/authors/1512375  
> Читать на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5397163

Баки влетел в квартиру весь раскрасневшийся и сияющий. Он был невероятно энергичен, вскакивая с дивана, на котором Стив сидел со своим скетчбуком, и перемещаясь на хлипкий кухонный столик у дверного проема.  
  
— Свидание удалось? — сухо спросил Стив.  
  
— А, все прошло довольно неплохо. Вот что я тебе скажу: Марджи Симмонс довольно хорошо целуется, — Бак плюхнулся обратно на диван и улыбнулся Стиву. Это была та самая «убеги-со-мной-на-край-света», «вместе-мы-можем-все» и «я-с-тобой-до-самого-конца» улыбка. Стив отвернулся, а затем вновь уставился в свой скетчбук. Он рисовал окно между их кроватями, которое выходило на кирпичную стену.  
  
— Звучит довольно мило, Бак.  
  
— Что значит «звучит довольно мило»? В смысле, Стиви, ты же целовался уже, да? — Баки выглядел заинтересованным, в нем еще осталась эта энергия — его глаза по прежнему сияли.  
  
— Ну, я полагаю, что я не… эм, не из тех парней, с которыми девушки хотят целоваться, Баки, — Стив вновь взял свой карандаш и начал затемнять кирпич, концентрируя на этом все свое внимание.  
  
— Эй, не говори так, — Баки легонько пихнул его в плечо. — А что насчет Энни Блэклок? Ты же ходил с ней на пару свиданий, верно?  
  
Стив покраснел, продолжая рисовать.  
  
— Да, ходил, и я ценю то, что ты меня с ней сводишь, правда, Бак, я ценю это, но мы никогда — я никогда… в любом случае, я не знал бы, что мне делать. И это нормально, да, точно, это нормально, и я просто не…  
  
— Это _не_ нормально, что мой самый лучший в мире друг, которому, кстати, уже 20, еще никогда не целовался, — решительно прервал его Баки. — Стив, нам надо это исправить. Я знаю, что я — не девушка и тем более не красавчик, но я могу показать тебе, что делать, чтобы, когда в следующий раз пойдешь на свидание, ты будешь чуточку увереннее в себе, хорошо?  
  
Стив закрыл глаза. Его голос дрогнул, когда он произнес: «Хорошо, Баки. Если ты этого хочешь».  
  
— Окей, хорошо. Вставай, Стиви, положи свой скетчбук и посмотри на меня.  
  
Стив мог чувствовать, как бьется пульс на его шее; он был уверен, что это долетало и до слуха Баки, эхом отражаясь от стен. Грудь сдавило от предвкушения и нервозности, и он просто хотел, чтобы у него не случился приступ астмы, потому что, эй, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс собирается его поцеловать. Он стоял, не двигаясь, его руки висели по швам, пояс был затянул вокруг талии, удерживая штаны на маленьком тельце, а хлопковая рубашка легко холодила кожу.  
  
— Все в порядке, Стиви, тебе не стоит нервничать. Это простая практика, — Баки улыбался, смотря на него с теплом и любовью. И, быть может, у Стива никогда не будет Баки (по крайней мере не в том смысле, в каком бы он хотел), но он позволит себе хотя бы иметь это.  
  
— Я готов, Баки, — сказал он и удивился, насколько его голос прозвучал уверенно.  
  
— Хорошо. Так, во-первых, ты, должно быть, думаешь, что должен начинать с губ, но это не так, — Баки поднял руку и осторожно убрал волосы со лба Стива, нежно провел большим пальцем по щеке, спускаясь ниже к челюсти. Он обхватил и слегка наклонил его голову, а затем коснулся губами его шеи — греховно нежно.  
  
Пока Баки медленно спускался поцелуями ниже, Стив подумал, что если бы он сейчас умер прямо здесь, то был бы за это благодарен. Когда Барнс добрался до места, где шея Роджерса переходила в плечо, он оставил еле видимый след. Стив дрогнул всем телом и открыл глаза.  
  
— Ты можешь начать вот так — с шеи, — продолжил Баки. Его тон был спокойным, но было очевидно, что дыхание сбилось. Он все еще легко поглаживал голову Стива и улыбался. Серьезно, он бы не стал улыбаться, если бы это ничего не значило. — Или, естественно, ты можешь начать с губ. Вот так.  
  
Он наклонился вперед и нежно поцеловал Стива; его губы были такими теплыми и мягкими, и вся чувствительность тела Стива была сейчас сконцентрирована на губах, и, боже, этот язык Баки, скользящий по его нижней губе. Стив услышал свой собственный стон.  
  
Баки отстранился, и внезапная потеря ощущалась достаточно неприятно. Он все еще нежно перебирал его волосы и все еще улыбался той самой улыбкой, из-за которой Стив хотел либо прильнуть к Баки, либо что-нибудь сломать.  
  
— Что-то вроде этого, понял? Или ты можешь еще кое-что сделать — начать с комплимента. Дамы это любят. Так что, если бы я тебя целовал, я бы сказал… — Баки остановился и сделал глубокий вдох. — Я бы сказал, Стив, дорогой, что ты стоишь тут, такой прекрасный; и я никогда не чувствовал такого с кем-либо еще. Я бы сказал, милый, что я обожаю, как ты выглядишь, когда рисуешь, весь сфокусированный на этом действии, поглощенный им; я люблю то, как ты не можешь пройти мимо, когда кого-то избивают, а ему никто не помогает, даже если тебе тоже достается. И, боже, твои плечи, я никогда не думал, что они могут быть какими-то особенными, но есть нечто иное в линии твоих — я бы узнал их везде, и я хочу их поцеловать, я хочу исцеловать всего тебя, исследовать все твое тело.  
  
Стив резко наклонился вперед и поцеловал Баки в губы, оттолкнув его назад и споткнувшись. «Да, — просто произнес Роджерс. И если он думал, что до этого Баки улыбался, то по сравнению с тем, что он видел сейчас, та улыбка была ничем. Они вновь прильнули друг к другу, их дыхание сбилось. Стив ничего не знал о том, что ему делать со своим языком, но он и не особо об этом заботился. Он отстранился, мотнул головой в сторону их кроватей, которые стояли по разным углам, и сказал с блеском в глазах. — Так, ко мне или к тебе?»  
  
Кровать Баки была немного ближе, так что они выбрали ее, не произнося ни слова, и повалились на нее, переплетаясь всеми конечностями. Стив подумал: « _Я никогда не был счастлив так, как сейчас — в этот момент._ »  
  
***  
  
Стив много раз представлял себя с Баки в разных ситуациях, но никогда в своих мечтах он не кончал в штаны, после нескольких минут неловкой взаимной дрочки на кровати Барнса, а Баки не кончал спустя несколько минут после него.  
  
Все было лучше, чем в его фантазиях: более неловко, менее идеально, и более по-настоящему. И Стив знал, что будет помнить выражение лица Баки во время оргазма всю свою жизнь.  
  
***  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Бак, — сказал Стив. И осознание того, что он это говорит — что он может в слух сказать эти слова человеку, которого он любит, наполнило его невероятной радостью, которую он не смог сдержать.  
  
— Да, я это уже понял, — Баки развернулся, чтобы взять Стива за руку. — Ауч! — я же просто пошутил! — да ладно тебе, Стиви, ты же знаешь, что это всегда был ты. Только ты.  
  
Стив задумчиво уставился в потолок. Некоторые пятна на штукатурке показались ему необычайно красивыми, и это рассказывает о том, как он чувствует, намного лучше, чем все остальное, повествующее об этом же.  
  
— Да-да, как раз об этом, Бак. Я не хочу осуждать твой выбор или еще что-то в этом роде, но _Марджи Симмонс действительно хорошо целуется?_  
  
Баки нервно приподнялся, опираясь на один локоть, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Стиву.  
  
— Оу, черт, милый, прости за это. Всю дорогу домой я только и думал о том, чтобы поцеловать тебя, я хотел этого годами и был рад, что наконец решился на это, так что я был немного не в себе, когда ты спраши…  
  
— Я _прикалываюсь_ над тобой, придурок, — мягко прервал его Стив, — все равно у нее нет шансов быть лучше меня, — он покосился на Баки и поднял бровь. — У меня был самый лучший учитель.  
  
Баки покачал головой.  
  
— Прости, Стиви, но ты не можешь называть меня придурком, а потом говорить такое. Это должно быть запрещено.  
  
Но он улыбался, и он наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать Стива, и Роджерс внезапно почувствовал прилив радости где-то в районе груди.


End file.
